Piloto
O Piloto é o primeiro episódio da primeira temporada de Scream Queens e o primeiro episódio global. Este episódio foi dirigido por Ryan Murphy e escrito por Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. As filmagens para este episódio tiveram início em março de 2015 e teve sua estréia na Comic-Con 2015. Ele teve seu lançamento oficial na terça-feira, 22 de setembro de 2015 na Fox e foi seguido pelo segundo episódio, Hell Week, como uma estreia especial de duas horas. Trama A Reitora Munsch declara que a Kappa deve aceitar qualquer garota que queira ser uma candidata; Chanel tenta assustar as novas candidatas, mas o plano dá errado. Um assassino vestido como o mascote, o Diabo Vermelho, começa a matança. Resumo morre após dar à luz]] Durante um flashback em 1995, numa festa na casa da Kappa Kappa Tau, Amy, Bethany, Coco e Mandy encontram Sophia deitada numa banheira de um dos banheiros, ensanguentada e com um bebê em suas mãos. Em vez de ajudar, todos as irmãs, com exceção de Amy, saem para dançar a música "Waterfalls" do TLC. Quando as irmãs voltam, ficam chocadas ao encontrar Sophia morta. Agora, nos dias atuais, um novo ciclo escolar na Universidade de Wallace, mas este ano a Reitora Cathy Munsch não deixará a Kappa ter o mesmo sistema que atualmente carrega. A reitora pede para Chanel Oberlin, a atual presidente da Kappa e a garota mais medíocre da universidade, comparecer ao escritório dela. Lá, Cathy diz a Chanel que pensa que foi ela quem feriu a presidente anterior da Kappa, Melanie Dorkess, mas Chanel nega (o Diabo Vermelho fez isso). Munsch diz que irá derrubar a Kappa este ano, começando com a revogação da sua licença. Só então, Gigi Caldwell, Presidente do Comitê Nacional da Kappa Kappa Tau e uma advogada, entra e diz que Cathy não pode revogar a licença. Chanel então ameaça Cathy e sai. A reitora diz a Gigi que a Kappa não se livrará tão fácil este ano e Gigi diz a Cathy que tem uma sugestão. leva Grace para o seu primeiro dia na Universidade de Wallace]] É o primeiro dia de Grace Gardner na faculdade, e seu pai, Wes, a leva em seu carro para a universidade. É revelado que a mãe de Grace morreu quando ela tinha dois anos. Wes implora para Grace não entrar para uma irmandade, mas ela quer se sentir mais perto de sua mãe que fazia parte da Kappa. Ela convence a sua colega de quarto e nova melhor amiga, Zayday, a se juntar à irmandade Kappa com ela. Na "Festa do Embalo" da Kappa, Cathy anuncia que Kappa será obrigada a aceitar qualquer uma que queira se tornar uma candidata. Chocados com a notícia, todos saem com exceção de alguns. Chanel fica louca ao ver as novas candidatas que sobraram. Em seguida, ela apresenta Hester, Tiffany e Sam. Em seguida, a Reitora Munsch apresenta as Chanels para Jennifer, mais uma nova candidata que aterroriza Chanel com seu hobby, um vlog sobre velas. e Boone]] No dia seguinte, Chanel vai conversar com seu namorado, Chad Radwell, presidente da fraternidade Dickie Dollar Scholars, sobre o que aconteceu na festa. Ele diz que vai terminar com Chanel se a sua popularidade cair por ter desajustadas em sua irmandade, e seu melhor amigo, Boone, apoia a sua decisão. Isso faz com que Chanel bole um plano para assustar as outras garotas, para que desistam da irmandade Kappa. Chanel diz a governanta da Kappa, Srta. Bean, que vai queimar a cara dela, afogando-a em uma fritadeira. Chanel, em seguida, explica que não será pra valer, será só fingimento e que o óleo não estará quente porque elas desligarão a máquina. Em uma cafeteria no campus, Pete Martínez, o barista, encontra Grace e a avisa sobre a Kappa, dizendo que a casa é perigosa. Chanel interrompe a conversa e diz a Grace que Pete era obcecado demais por ela no ano anterior e que ela teve que pedir uma ordem de restrição contra ele. Pete explica que era um calouro com uma grande paixão por ela, e acusa Chanel de intencionalmente dar em cima dele. ]] Após Chanel #2, Chanel #3 e Chanel #5 encontrarem uma "colagem assustadora" do rosto de Chanel no quarto da Srta. Bean, Chanel decide que é hora de assustar as candidatas. Não percebendo que a fritadeira está ligada, Chanel queima de verdade a cara da Srta. Bean, causando sua morte. Todas começam a gritar e Grace sai da cozinha, com a intenção de chamar a polícia. Chanel chantageia as outras garotas, exceto Zayday, com uma viagem para Cancún, México, para dizer que Grace foi quem matou a Srta. Bean se esta disser uma palavra para a polícia. As meninas então escondem o cadáver em um freezer, sem saber que Pete está seguindo-as. A Reitora Munsch está na cama com Chad após terem transado, e ela explica que o chantageou para transar com ele com provações acadêmicas e confessa que seu marido a deixou por uma garota de 19 anos, dois anos atrás. Chad diz que está apaixonado por ela, mas ela o põe para fora do quarto. Grace mais tarde confessa a Pete o que Chanel fez, mas Pete conta que as viu levar o corpo e que ele é o repórter do jornal da escola, O Sentinela. Grace se oferece para ser seus olhos e ouvidos dentro da casa, para que possam destruir Chanel e expor o que ela fez. Então vão para o freezer para examinar o corpo, no entanto, Chanel e seu namorado, Chad Radwell, chegam e descobrem que o corpo sumiu. após ser atacada pelo Diabo Vermelho]] As Chanels estão fazendo um pacto de sangue para prometer não dizerem o que testemunharam mais cedo, mas Chanel #2 diz que não pode ficar calada e vai para seu quarto para arrumar as suas coisas e deixar a universidade, mas ela é interrompida pelo Diabo Vermelho, que a torna sua primeira vítima, apunhalando-a no ombro e atrás da cabeça. Depois que as outras Chanels descobrem o corpo, decidem mante-lo no quarto até que saibam o que fazer com ele. perto de ser decapitada]] Começa a "Semana do Inferno" na Kappa, uma semana onde as novas candidatas provarão que são dignas da Kappa, submetendo-se a tarefas terríveis feitas pelas Chanels. Antes de sua primeira tarefa, Chanel e Grace saem para tomar um café e fazer as pazes, mas nada fica resolvido no final. Enquanto isso, Chanel #3 e Chanel #5 enterram as meninas até a cabeça no jardim da casa e as deixam sozinhas para que possam passar a noite enterradas, mas quando Chanel #3 e #5 não estão por perto, Tiffany é decapitada pelo Diabo Vermelho em um cortador de grama, deixando as outras garotas gritando horrorizadas. Mortes e ataques :Artigos principais: Primeira Temporada/Gráfico de Mortes e Lista de Mortes |-|Mortes= |-|Ataques= :Este gráfico é para personagens que sobreviveram ou têm um estado desconhecido depois de uma tentativa de assassinato pelo Diabo Vermelho. Elenco Convidado Convidados Especiais * Ariana Grande como Chanel #2 * Nick Jonas como Boone Clemens Convidados * Jan Hoag como Srta. Bean * Breezy Eslin como Jennifer * Jeanna Han como Sam * Whitney Meyer como Tiffany DeSalle * McKaley Miller como Sophia Doyle * Chelsea Ricketts como Amy * Anna Grace Barlow como Bethany Stevens * Grace Phipps como Mandy Greenwell * Anna Margaret Collins como Coco * Brianne Howey como Melanie Dorkess Co-Atores * Mary Risener como Deb #1 * Heaven Needham como Deb #2 Recepção Este episódio foi assistido ao vivo por 4,04 milhões de telespectadores nos Estados Unidos. Juntamente com Hell Week, o Piloto recebeu críticas mistas. Terri Schwartz, do IGN, afirmou que "Ryan Murphy mostrou sua magia na TV novamente com o assassino de Scream Queens. A partir da atuação, escrita e figurino, tudo sobre este conceito e execução de obras. Scream Queens é tão engraçada e auto-consciente que consegue aborrecer o público, mas também oferece mistério e intriga o suficiente para manter até mesmo o maior cético entretido," dando aos episódios 9.7 de 10.ING: SCREAM QUEENS: "PILOT / HELL WEEK" REVIEW Melissa Maerz da Entertainment Weekley pensou que "Scream Queens é falha, mas vale a pena assistir, simplesmente porque isso não é nada fácil. A brutalidade casual dá tanto trabalho para pensar sobre como se faz para assistir."Scream Queens: EW review: "Pilot"/"Hell Week" Em uma revisão negativa, Ben Travers da Indiewire deu à estréia de duas horas um C+ e acrescentou, "Scream Queens terá sorte se sobreviver a sua primeira temporada. Murphy pode não ser capaz de dizer a diferença, mas as audiências da TV moderna sabem como identificar uma farsa."Indiewire: Review: 'Scream Queens' Embodies Network TV's Struggle to Find More 'Glee' Than 'Horror' in Anthology Series Os críticos elogiaram o desempenho de Jamie Lee Curtis. LaToya Ferguson do A.V. Club disse que ela "é capaz de levar essa natureza mesquinha e escuridão e aproveitar o seu poder perfeitamente" e deu ao episódio um C.A.V. Club: Scream Queens is another Ryan Murphy series, with all that entails Spencer Kornhaber do The Atlantic pensou que a série é "terrível-mau, em vez de terrível-bom."The Atlantic: Scream Queens: Come for the Killing, Leave Otherwise Enquete Como você classificaria o Piloto? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Trivialidades *Os atores não sabem quem interpreta o assassino, mas Murphy teve de fazer várias tomadas de cenas, como se eles fossem o assassino.Fonte *Este é o primeiro episódio escrito por todos os três co-criadores. *Na cena das garotas enterradas, a equipe de produção teve que medir as atrizes para criar alguns tubos de fibra de vidro na terra para as meninas ficarem. As atrizes foram então cobertas com uma grande pilha de grama, que chegou à sua linha do pescoço. Lea teve a pior experiência nesta cena, porque os insetos estavam rastejando por todo o rosto dela. *Quando Emma Roberts estava filmando a cena onde ela dá às novas candidatas seu olhar mortal, ela teve que manter-se sem olhar para Lea Michele, porque ela não conseguia manter uma cara séria quando olhava para ela. *A cena do spray de bronzeamento levou dois dias para ser filmada. Referências Culturais *Quando o episódio começa, "Waterfalls", do grupo de gravação estadunidense TLC, é mencionada várias vezes e é ouvida na festa. *Os pais de Melanie Dorkess são os fundadores da cadeia de restaurantes casuais americanos, Olive Garden. *Melanie Dorkess menciona Napoleão e Paul Shaffer, dizendo que pessoas historicamente baixas são traidoras sorrateiras, como Chanel Oberlin. *Gigi Caldwell menciona que ela está vestindo uma saia Forenza. *"A Thousand Years" pela cantora e compositora norte-americana Christina Perri é tocada no carro de Wes Gardner e sua filha, Grace. **Na mesma cena, Wes diz que o filme de romance vampírico de 2008, Crepúsculo, foi o primeiro filme de PG-13 que Grace foi assistir nos cinemas. **Eles mencionam o personagem Edward Cullen de Crepúsculo, criado por Stephenie Meyer e interpretado por Robert Pattinson. Referências es:Pilot en:Pilot Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Estreia de Temporada Categoria:Episódios Exibidos